Betrayal, Lies, and Invasion
by Nitrofrost2
Summary: Dylan Gould's daughter soon learns of his clients that are Decepticons.  When she learns of her father's and the Decepticons plan she runs away, but finds herself caught in the invasion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Betrayal, Lies, and Invasion**_

_**Summary: **__**Dylan Gould's daughter soon leans of his clients that are the Decepticons. When she learns of her father's and the Decepticons plan she runs away, but finds herself caught in the invasion.**_

**Genre: Family, Sci-fi**

**Characters: Soundwave, Carly Spencer**

**Chapter 1: Little Rich Girl**

Casey Gould was your modern day rich girl. She lived in mansion, had a rich father who collected cars, and even had her own car that people drove her around in because she was only thirteen. Casey had shiny curly black hair, radiant green eyes, and a slender build.

The teen laid down on top of her bed, gently tapping her foot to the beat of the music that burst through her surround sound speakers. The song playing currently was_ 'Papercut' by Linkin Park_. Casey was a diehard rap, hip-hop, and heavy metal fan. She may not look like it, but she was. Casey mouthed the words of the song when suddenly a loud knocking could be heard above the music.

With a sigh she said turning off her music "Come in.".

The door opened to reveal a man in his mid-thirties. He had black hair, a bit of facial hair that resembled a mustache, and he wore a fancy work suit.

"Casey, I already told you to pack your things! We're going to my work in forty-five minutes!" the man exclaimed to the teen who looked at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure Dad..." she mumbled before turning her music on full blast and annoying her father.

"CAN YOU PLEASE NOT PLAY YOUR MUSIC THAT LOUD?" her father asked above the noise.

Casey shook her head then smiled mischievously. She was a rebel against the rules. She was also very stubborn and emotionless at times.

Casey's father glared then yelled, pointing a finger at her "TURN IT DOWN RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" he said in a stern and serious tone.

Casey sighed, turned off the music, then mumbled underneath her breath "It was fun while it lasted...".

Her father gestured for her to stand right in front of him. His face was that of slight anger and annoyance. Casey sighed once more then obeyed. _'I hate it when he puts me through the 'You're Mature Enough' _routine...' she thought.

Her father looked down at her and said sternly "You're mature enough to know better Casey! Next time listen to me!".

Casey smirked inside, but she didn't let it show because she would get in big trouble if she did. She knew that he used the same words every time this happened, but afterwards he'd forget about the entire incident and treat her like it never happened before. This was always Casey's ticket out off messes. Another way to get out off trouble was when her father was at work. He went so often that he usually let the housemaids watch over her. It was convenient for Casey at times, but today she _**HAD**_ to go with her father to his work.. Perfect.

"I know Dad, can you just let me pack now?" Casey asked with her innocent smile that always made her father crumble.

"Alright, just be quick about it! If you're going to run the company then I suggest you get moving young lady!" he suggested with a smile.

Casey rolled her eyes with an amused smirk before waving her father out. Once he left she headed to her closet and changed from her night gown and into a little tight fitting black tank top, dark blue jeans, and black flats. She put her curly hair up into a ponytail and grabbed her messenger bag before slipping on the necklace her father had given her. It was on a sterling silver chain with a silver pendant that was purple and shaped like a weird robotic face. Casey put her laptop and cellphone inside the bag along with a book, her iPod and headphones, her doodle book, pencil crayons, and her favorite movie:_ Superman _inside. In a rush, Casey ran down the long spiraling staircase of her mansion home and into the very large living room. All the walls in the house were white and the floor had a beautiful porcelain sheen to it that made it look glossy. Casey glanced over at the clock on the far left wall and saw it was 7:30 p.m. She was always up early, she just didn't have anything to do during the day most of the time so she just hung out in her bedroom. She ran past the rec. room where she usually practiced her music, the entrance to the bathroom, and the kitchen before she made it to the front doors. She slipped on her DCs and ran out to see her father waiting for her in his white _2011 Mercedes-Benz_.

She quickly opened the flip-up door on the passenger side and climbed into the car. Casey buckle herself into the leather seat then they were off. Apparently today was when Casey learned how her father ran Accuretta Systems in downtown Washington D.C. Her father had said something about inheriting a client and learning a secret about his father when he was one of _**NASA**_'s accountants. Casey Gould would only have to wait so long to learn of what he meant.

The drive to Accuretta Systems was a boring one for Casey. She decided to stick her music on. She plugged her iPod into the stereo of the Mercedes-Benz and blasted her music on through it. Dylan got slightly irritated at his daughter's stubbornness.

"Turn it down Casey." he said bluntly with a very stern tone in his voice as he continued to stare at the road ahead.

Casey sighed and replied "Fine, Dad.".

She turned the volume down as the song switched to_ 'Waiting For The End' by Linkin Park _came on. They were one of her favorite bands of all time. Dylan sigh with relief that Casey had listened. Casey sighed and leaned her head on the window as she stared at the passing vehicles. With some entertainment Casey started tapping her foot to the song and humming. Dylan smiled at seeing his daughter happy. She was usually aggressive and uptight about everything, but music was her ticket out. When she listened to it she felt content and relaxed. That's the only reason Dylan didn't mind his daughter listening to music loud at times. Just not in the car.

It took them fifteen more minutes to finally reach _Accuretta Systems_. Casey had never seen it up close yet because her father always made her stay home, locked away from all civilization. The only people she ever saw were people that worked for her father at their estate home. Mainly it was her father's friend, Carly Spencer.

Casey would often go to Carly when she had a problem. Sure she could go to her father, but Carly was the only girl she could trust and talk to about in-depth secrets or situations she couldn't discuss with her father.

Dylan and Casey got out of the Mercedes-Benz. Casey couldn't believe her eyes at the pure enchantment of it all. The building was _**HUGE**_! It was also very artistic in design and structure. The pure white color gave the place a sense of business and money. Accuretta Systems had been in the Gould family for about two generations. Casey was the next in line to inherit the business and today was the day she would either accept it or deny it.

Casey stared up at the building in awe, almost tripping over her feet as she walked while looking up high to the very top of the building. When she looked back, her father was already at the steps. Casey rushed over and walked slightly behind her father while he was greeted by people entering and leaving the building.

"Dad?" Casey asked with a slightly fearful tone in her voice.

"Yes, Casey? What is it?" Dylan asked her daughter as they continued walking.

"Why haven't you let me leave the estate until now? I mean, other kids don't stay at home and get home schooled all their life. I've never met a single person my age! Shouldn't that be made child cruelty?" Casey explained with slight sarcasm in her last sentence.

Dylan chuckled at his daughter's final phrase then replied stopping in the hallway "Casey, I grew up the same way you are now. Once I was your age I was free to do almost anything I pleased. I just want you to be safe, okay?".

Casey sighed, but nodded reluctantly as her father smiled and said "Well,Let's go, okay?".

Casey nodded and followed her father inside the large building.

_**Author's Notes: **__**AGAIN ANOTHER PILOTE CHAPPY! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**_

_**-Nitrofrost2**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Different Way of Things

_**Author's Notes: **__I'm quite surprised at how much attention this story got! I know the first chapter was rough, but I'll make sure this one is better. Here some answers and responses to your reviews._

_**Anonymous Person**_

_I know about that, but her father will tell her to hide it when needed. The necklace is almost like a card or ticket. When a 'Con is somewhere it let's them know to not touch the wearer! It's almost as if yelling stay away! XD_

_It may sound confusing now, but it will be sorted it soon, okay?_

_**Lunar Mist**_

_I'm happy you like it, and yes I plan to add some references you said in my story... Just wait and see... *evil laughter* XD_

_AND ON WITH THE STORY!_

Continued from last chapter...

Casey began inspecting the beautiful interior designing of her father's work. It truly looked like a place of money and business. For reasons only known to her father, he wanted the two of them to meet with a couple clients of his before anything.

The teen followed her father to an elevator which took them to a higher level marked 'conference rooms'. Casey glanced up at her father once and noticed he was staring at the door with a slight eagerness in his gaze. Obviously he wanted off that elevator NOW. A moment later, the door opened into a large and long hallway, filled with doors to conference rooms of all sorts. Dylan led his daughter to one at the very end of the hall. The door was closed, but as Dylan opened it Casey noticed he was shaking a little... Now she felt worse...

Her father opened the door to reveal three men sitting at the large white table on the far end from where Casey and Dylan were standing. Casey shivered slightly when she saw them.

The first man looked very tall, tough and aggressive. He also looked thoroughly beaten up. His skin was a light tan color which had a few scars and scratches on it. His hair was slightly messy and was a dark chocolate brown with silver highlights here and there. He wore a plain black t-shirt that showed off his muscular body, dark ripped blue jeans, and black running shoes. This was a man you didn't want to mess with.

The next man was very tidy and stealthy looking. He had blonde hair which had several blue streaks in it, light, almost white skin, and a muscular form. He wore red tinted sunglasses, a fancy white jacket, white jeans, and white fancy shoes. He also had on a pair of white gloves. This man was very quiet, didn't seem to move much, and only observed, didn't talk unless needed.

The last man was tall and muscular as well. He had tanned skin like the first man's, but a little lighter. His hair was black with dark purple and silver streaks in it. He wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black running shoes.

The thing that creeped Casey out the most about these guys was their eyes, they were all an eerie crimson red. She was about to back away when her father put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Casey looked up at him as he nodded reassuringly to her before they both entered the room. Casey sat at a seat close to where she was standing and was at least farther away from the man. When Casey heard the door shut, she shivered slightly before tensing up and trying to maintain herself as her father sat down in the middle, close enough to the men and her.

"Casey," Dylan addressed his daughter who looked at the men and then him, "These are my top clients.".

She was slightly surprised at this. How could THEY be her father's clients? They just didn't look like people who wanted business, they looked like they wanted violence. Suddenly the beaten up man spoke.

"I am Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." his voice was dark and evil sounding as he introduced himself.

Casey shuffled slightly in her seat as she tried to move back, but couldn't when she was sitting on the chair.

The man with the purple and silver streaked hair looked at Casey and introduced himself as well.

"I am Shockwave." he had an interesting voice. It wasn't that dark or evil sounding. Sure it could be, but Casey thought he was actually trying to sound not to intimidating... Weird.

(Think of Shockwave from G1s voice)

The man dressed in white didn't speak, merely nodded in recognition to Casey before returning his gaze to 'Lord' Megatron.

Dylan then began explaining who these men were and why they were his top clients.

"Casey, sweetie, these men were your grandfather's clients before me. If you accept this opportunity to own Accuretta Systems then you will survive what is to come." he sounded dead serious.

Casey was confused as she sat there wide eyed. "What do you mean, '_what is to come'_?" she asked VERY confused.

"I mean, when these guys collect their _'resources' _before leaving the planet and destroying their enemies that currently live here in Washington." he replied.

Casey just sat there, unable to process any information she was given. All she had heard before zoning out was 'leaving the planet'. How could _they_ leave the planet? There wasn't anything that could leave unless it was on a spaceship, but even that couldn't travel _that _far!

"Sweetie, how would you like to be _princess of Earth_?" her father asked with a very sadistic look on his face.

Casey stiffened. _Princess_? How was that possible? She was never royalty, but it would be cool!

"I'd... Love to... But how?" Casey asked cautiously.

Dylan looked his daughter straight in the eye and replied "You will beprincessonce our plan is carried out.".

Casey tilted her head "What plan? For what?".

Dylan replied "You will learn soon eno-"

"**FOR WHAT**?" Casey interrupted, standing to her full height and slamming her right fist on the table. She clearly wanted answers and wasn't going to calm until she got them.

Dylan sighed and looked at his clients. They were busy talking amongst each other, except for the one in white. He sighed and waited for them to pay attention before he gestured towards Megatron to answer.

Meagtron answered Casey's question "Our plan to take over the world.".

Instantly Casey froze.

"What?" she half yelled half squeaked.

Megatron repeated his words "Our plan to take over the world, my dear.".

Casey's heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be happening, could it? Her own father, planning to rule the universe with this bunch of... Freaks? She wouldn't think of it!

"Father... Y-You don't... Mean it... Do you?" she asked, fearful of one possible answer.

Dylan nodded and instantly Casey staggered backwards from the table.

"N-No..." she said in disbelief as she clutched her aching head that was full of thoughts, "This can't be happening...".

Dylan shook his head sadly as he said "It's actually a good thing we're doing this Casey. You, Carly, and I will be safe from the attack and you'll finally have a mother who can take care do you when I can't.".

Casey looked at her father, wide-eyed as she asked "W-Who?".

He replied "Carly. She'd make a perfect mother for you... Now, we must go before tomorrow, when we out our plan into action. You will soon be ruler of Earth my dear... You will have _everything _you ever wanted.".

Casey began shaking violently in fear. Her father was beginning to sound like a bad guy from any movie... Why? Why did he want this? She was about to make a break for the door when suddenly, something flew in front of her. It was a bird-like robot with glowing red optics which bore right into Casey's eyes. She ran backwards to the far wall, only to be cornered by the same robot again.

"Hello, Casey." he spoke seductively.

Casey screamed once and her heart raced wildly in her chest. Her head felt like a hammer was hitting it. She could feel her eyes widening as the bird moved closer to her. Again, she screamed, but no one helped her. She felt so helpless. Wouldn't her own father at least help?

"D-Daddy... P-Please..." she felt tears form in the corner of her eye, "Help me...".

Dylan glanced at Megatron who shook his head.

"She needs to learn who her superiors are be it the hard way..." Megatron said bluntly.

Dylan couldn't do anything, but watch his poor daughter suffer fear for the first time in her life. He never thought he'd see the day when his daughter cried. And her she was, crying, begging, for mercy. If only Megatron was more merciful, then maybe she'd be okay, but no, he had to be the dick he was.

After ten more minutes of suffering, Casey finally gave in and began sobbing uncontrollably. Megatron was slightly surprise that she lasted this long. As this happened, the man in white summoned the bird-like robot.

"Laserbeak, return." he demanded.

Instantly, the bird flew over with a squawk to his master and perched himself on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Casey was trying her best to calm herself, but it was impossible in this situation. Casey closed her eyes and slumped to the ground against the wall when suddenly, she felt familiar arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"It's over now... Shh... It's okay Casey... No more..." Dylan whispered comfortingly in his daughter's ear.

The next thing Dylan knew, Casey was pushing him away and booking it to the door. Laserbeak wasn't fast enough because she managed to slam the door in his face as she made a run for it. Casey screamed as she heard the running of the man and her father behind her. Luckily, she was a fast runner. She didn't look back, only looked ahead and focused on getting out because if she remained in the building of Acurretta Systems, she was trapped.

Casey managed to get to the elevator, only to be intercepted by Laserbeak. She screamed and ran the other way towards the hall and saw her father and the men running after her. She screamed once more when suddenly, she remembered the emergency stairway. She found the door and ran as fast as se could down the steps, enabling herself not to trip. She was just halfway down when suddenly, she felt a tug on her neck. Her necklace was being tugged at. She turned to see Shockwave tugging on the silver chain and demanding she surrender, but that wasn't likely. Casey crouched down, slipping out of the chain, and continuing to run down.

"**WE GOT TO STOP HER**!" Dylan yelled before he started to rub again only to be stopped by Megatron.

"_No_, leave her, she is of no major use." Megatron stated.

Dylan watched as his daughter disappeared out of sight before lowering his head in regret and sadness. He had only been trying to protect her from the attack to come, but now, she was completely vulnerable.

Casey was still running, but this time she was out if the building when she happened to run into someone awfully familiar.

"**SAM**!" Casey literally screamed at the young man who was trying to get hoaxes working.

He instantly looked up and saw Casey running at him full speed and before he had time to react, Casey was clutching his jacket and sobbing, demanding comfort. Sam didn't know what to say or do, but he wrapped his arms around her and began whispering comforting words to her, much like a father would. After what seemed like eight minutes, Sam talked.

"What's the matter Casey? Why where you running out of there like he'll just broke loose?" he asked, kneeling down and wiping the tears of her face with a thumb.

Casey replied through sobs "M-My... D-Daddy... H-He... B-Betrayed... M-Me... He's n-not c-coming b-back...".

Sam could barely understand her, but guessed that Dylan had done something that deeply offended Casey and that she needed time away from him. Still, Sam just couldn't just take Dylan's daughter away, but he could give her a place to get away from it, whatever IT was.

"Shh... It's okay now. Would you like to come to my place? Get something to eat and clear your head?" Sam asked, stroking her cheek.

Casey nodded as he gestured for her to get in the black and yellow Datsun. She got in and buckled up, but when Sam tried to start the car it just had a spasm. Sam swore under his breath before getting out and literally kicking at whatever was underneath the hood of the sad excuse for a hunk of junk. Sure, it was a collectable. But it was scrap metal mostly. Eventually, Sam had gotten the car to start and they were driving downtown to Sam's place, but not before he drove by a old place.

"Hmm... _Health and Human Services _huh?... Well, I'll give it a try..." Sam muttered, forgetting Casey was there for a moment.

"What? Why are we here?" Casey asked and only then did Sam remember that she was there.

"Oh, I just need to check up on some things. You stay in the car and I'll be right back, okay?" Sam said with a small smile.

Casey nodded and watched as Sam left for the entrance which was oddly surrounded by guards. She sat in the seat, fiddling with her thumbs when suddenly, she heard the sound of car engines. Casey turned around to see many vehicles coming towards the place. They were _very_ fancy and decorated. The one thing she noticed about them was, they all had a robotic-looking mask badge on them somewhere. It almost seemed as if her necklace was slightly related to it. She watched as the gates opened and the vehicles drove in. Casey decided to investigate...

She hopped out of the car and made sure to shut the door quietly. She snuck up behind an old large wooden box and peeked out from the corner as he listened to two guards talk.

"What do you think the boss is going to do about that kid? He's always trying to get into NEST." the first guard said in a gruff tone.

The other looked at him and replied calmly "I think he's a good kid. He was just tossed in the war and there's nothing he can do about it. He just wants to help and I think it's nice he does. After all, he has known these guys for over half a decade!".

Casey tilted her head confused, but she didn't have much time to think it over as the two guards opened the gate for a few more vehicles. Casey saw her opportunity. She dashed over to a military SUV and hopped onto the back so she could not be detected which helped because there were no other vehicles behind her. She held on for her lee even though the vehicles weren't going that fast. It drove towards the Health and Human Services building's entrance and suddenly, the large door opened to reveal a secret base! Casey was completely dumbfounded by what she saw. The place was completely metallic and filled with soldiers, vehicles, and weapons of all sorts, along with some objects Casey had never seen before. What was this place here for?

Casey looked for a place to hid and once the vehicle stopped she jumped off the back and ran over to a place where a whole bunch if metal crates were. She ducked behind them when suddenly an alarm sounded.

"_INTRUDER ALERT_! _ INTRUEDER ALERT_!" the intercom blared with a female voice continuously repeating the words.

It was way to loud for Casey as she covered her eyes and groaned. He closed her eyes and when the alarm finally stopped, she found herself surrounded by soldiers!

"EEYIPE!" Casey screamed as she jumped behind another crate, only to be surrounded again.

Suddenly, a familiar man appeared.

"SAM!" Casey literally screamed as she ran into him, crushing him in a gug.

Sam staggered back before explaining to the soldiers "It's okay guys, she's with me.".

The soldiers instantly put their weapons down as Casey began seeking comfort from Sam which he gladly gave.

_**Author's Notes: **__Hope you liked this chappy. And remember, if to want me to update, YOU'LL REVIEW! Thanks guys!_

_-Nitrofrost2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Break Away From Home**

_Continued from last chapter..._

Casey sobbed as she clutched Sam's shirt and buried her face in his chest. Everything was wrong... Her own father had betrayed her and now she learned of the lies he had told her... What a waste of life...

"Sam, what is the meaning of this?" a woman with blonde hair literally marched up to him, seeing the girl in his arms that was sobbing.

"Director Mearing, we trust this boy with our lives and I'm sure there's an explanation for this." a highly ranked officer with messy brown hair explained while looking the Director in her eyes before receiving a glare back.

When Casey heard the voices, she took her face out of Sam's shirt and looked around at the new faces. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was red as well from the tears. She shivered slightly when she heard a deep voice..

"What is it Major?" a deep voice asked.

The man turned to face where the voice was coming from and there stood a man. He looked about twenty-five with blue hair that had red, yellow and orange streaks, a black leather jacket with flames, and dark blue jeans with combat boots on his feet. He was tall and muscular. This man could easily be thought if as a soldier, considering the scar under his right eye, near his cheekbone.

Casey stared at the man with awe when suddenly, he stopped as he spotted her. She tilted her head, confused as to why he was staring at her awkwardly. It almost seemed as if he hadn't seen a young teen before!

The man turned his gaze to the the so called Major as he replied his question.

"No, Orion, I don't believe so.. Is there anything wrong Sam?" he asked.

Sam answered "Well, I'm not entirely sure... This is Carly's boss's daughter. Maybe you should ask her...".

Casey looked up at the Major as he knelt down in front of her and asked "What happened?".

She didn't know what to say... Could her father just be lying about his plan? What would he do if she told in him? Would they try to assassinate her because she had crucial information? Maybe, it was a bad idea to tell, but then again she had the military to back her up, but was she willing to go against her own father?

"N-Nothing... Just.. My dad and I got in an argument and I needed some space from him for a while... I just need to blow off some steam..." Casey explained as calmly as she could, hiding the fear in her voice.

The major looked at her then nodded before Sam introduced the two men before them.

"Casey, this is Major William Lennox," Sam gestured to the man who waved a bit with a small smile, "And this, is Orion Pax.".

Casey stared at Orion. There was something about those eyes that seemed familiar. Was it the same familiarity when she looked at her father's clients? What was happening? Casey couldn't control her thoughts, her vision went blurry as she fell limp, only to have Sam catch her in his arms.

"W-What happened?" he asked worriedly as he laid her down and another man approached them.

He was tall, muscular, had chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes, light skin, and wore a doctor's outfit. He pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a small watch-like device on his wrist. He pressed the middle button and instantly, a bright blue beam shone upon Casey's limp form.

"She appears fine. She must have had to many thoughts and it seemed to have overwhelmed her." the man said cooly.

Sam nodded and asked "How long 'til she wakes up?".

"It shouldn't be that long, from anytime now, to about an hour at max." the man replied.

About three minutes passed when suddenly, they all heard a groan. They looked down to see Casey rubbing her forehead and attempting to sit up, before the doctor forced her back down.

"Now, now, stay where you are and give yourself a moment to compose." he said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and helping her lean back against a metal barrier.

Casey's eyesight was still blurry as she looked around, feeling very awkward inside.

"Uhh... Mmmm... Wha-..." she groaned, looking at the doctor, expectantly.

"I am Doctor Ratchet." he introduced himself, holding out a hand which she gratefully shook with an awkward smile.

"Nice... Mmm... To meet you..." she spoke as she stretched up.

Ratchet cracked a smile as Sam approached them with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alight Casey? You collapsed so suddenly!" he exclaimed while putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

"I-I'm fine, Sam... Just tired..." Casey said, trying to hide the truth.

Apparently, some didn't believe her. Some being Doctor Ratchet and Orion Pax. Ratchet gave her a_ 'I don't believe you' _look while Optimus just shook his head slightly, sadly.

Casey ignored their gestures as she stood up slowly with the help of Sam. Suddenly, she spotted a clock. She checked the time to see it was already twelve-forty-five. Wow, and she'd gone through all this in about four hours! Crazy...

Casey followed Sam and Major Lennox to a large office which had the Major's name on it. Director Mearing also came in and stood by.

"I'm sorry... Have I done something wrong?" Casey asked in fear.

Lennox shook his head when suddenly, Charlotte started telling her off.

"Yes, yes you have done something wrong! You snuck into the base, you are hiding something from us, and you don't have _any_ clearance to be in here! What do you have to say for yourself?" she explained in a serous tone.

Casey's eyes were forming tears as she replied "I-I'm sor-" she was cut off mid-sentence as meaning did it again.

"No, no! Sorry won't help you here miss! You are being put under lock and key until further notice!" Charlotte threatened, but it wasn't a threat, she wasn't kidding.

"Director-" Major began before she slapped his hand away.

"No, I make the decisions around here and until this is concluded, she is staying in the_ brig_!".

Casey shuddered and moved herself closer to Sam, seeking comfort. Charlotte and Major then began arguing about Casey's fate when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Casey had tears on her face as Sam hugged her. Major called as the two stopped bickering instantly.

"Come in!" he answered as Orion walked in.

"What is the meaning of this argument Director?" Orion asked Charlotte sternly.

She turned to him and explained.

"Earth ideals.. How intriguing. Why don't you let me watch over her? Freedom is the right off all sentient beings and this young girl deserves it! Now, what will it be?".

Meaning was speechless while Casey was trying her best not to laugh at her expression. Sam was as well... Major Lennox just awaited the answer. Eventually she spoke.

"Fine, but she's** YOUR **responsibility! If something happens to her it's not in our hands, got it?".

Orion nodded as Mearing stormed out of the office. He turned to see young Casey staring at him with awe.

"Orion, this is Casey Gould, Casey this is Orion Pax." Sam introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you sir.." Casey said, extending a hand.

Orion took it and acknowledged kindly "The honor is mine.".

She cracked a smile. His voice was so, calm, collected, almost sweet even though it was quite deep. He did the same as he began explaining what was to happen from then on with her.

"Casey, since you have broken your Earthen laws, by breaking into this facility, I hereby charge myself with the duty of being your guardian. I shall watch over you as you resume your daily life. Is that acceptable?".

Casey nodded and he did the same.

"Good, now, shall we prepare quarters for you here, or at Sam's?" he asked her.

Casey looked up at Sam and asked with an innocent smile "Could I stay at your place? Please?".

Sam scoffed, but nodded as she smiled and hugged him tightly, knocking the air out of him. Orion just stood their and watched as Casey hugged the boy he had watched over for the last half of a decade. Now, would he be able to watch over this girl?

_**A.N.: **__**So you all know the drill! R&R or I WON'T CONTINUE! Hope you liked and I know it's short, but I PROMISE there will be a longer chapter next update! Until next time!**_

_**-Nitrofrost2**_


End file.
